Military Wakeup Call
by B and E
Summary: When Brennan decides to surprise Booth one night, she learns why you should NEVER surprise a former or current combat soldier while they're sleeping. How will the two react when the unanticipated happens? B&B One Shot. PLZ REVIEW :D


**Hello everyone! B and E here, this is a little one shot that we came up with while hanging around B's house one day bored. You see we've been around the military life all our lives, so we know how military people can be sometimes, especially when you surprise them. And, so we present to you a cute one-shot about Brennan and a Military Wake-up Call.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bones -tearz-**

**ENJOY! **

Military Wake-up Call

The entire building was quiet and nearly deserted except for a few late night workers roaming around tiredly. At the heart of the building, a platform-like area with numerous computers, science tools, and cold metal tables made up the lab area. All lights were turned off in this area, except for one. The light came from an office on the left side of the lab area, its glass walls barely allowing only some of the dim light into the lab area beside it. All was silent in the office, except for the constant sound of keys being pressed and the occasional mouse click. The light, coming from a dim desk lamp, illuminated the desk beneath it, serving its purpose to make the keyboard of the flat screen computer visible.

All at once the sounds of the typing stopped, and the hard working scientist leaned back in her chair and rubbed her face tiredly, applying pressure with her fingers to her forehead and with her palms to her eyes. Sliding her smooth hands down her face until her eyes were free to see once more. She glanced at the time in the bottom right hand corner of her computer screen. 2:00 a.m. It read in bright blue as if taunting her about how tired she would be later in the day.

Still though, the woman couldn't help how energetic she was. The case she was currently working on had kept her on edge the entire time, and she knew the edginess was even worse for her FBI partner. After another moment of staring at the time and letting her mind run through everything about the current case, Dr. Temperance Brennan logged off of her computer and gathered her things to leave.

As she grabbed her coat off the back of her chair she looked down at it curiously, wondering why it felt heavy as if something was in its pocket. Smoothing her free hand over her pants pocket she felt her phone secured inside. Curiously she reached into the coat pocket and found what she had not expected. Booth's phone lay neatly in her hand, the smooth screen blacked out and the paint showing scratches of constant use and misuse.

Smiling crookedly she remembered that he had asked her to hold onto it for him and they must've both forgotten about it. Brennan wondered if she should wait to bring it to him until he came to work, but in the end decided it was better to bring it to him now. And so, Brennan set off with Booth's phone in hand at 2:05 a.m. to her partner's apartment.

The orange line turned dark and appeared next to the P on the gear shifter as Brennan pulled her keys from the ignition of her car. Climbing out into the cool night air, Brennan's heart quickened with the thought of seeing Booth. She didn't exactly understand these feelings, or why she thought of him answering the door in nothing but sweatpants and a messy bed head.

Shaking her head to clear the odd thoughts Brennan reached into her pocket and clenched the cell phone inside before pressing on into the apartment building. When she finally reached Booth's apartment door she paused before knocking, a small almost childish smile appearing on her face.

What if she were to surprise her partner? Surely he wouldn't be expecting her at his time of morning when the sun wasn't even close to rising. Rummaging in her pocket for her keys, Brennan found the extra key to his apartment that Booth had given her in case of emergencies. Quietly, she unlocked the door and crept into the dark apartment, the only light guiding her way was the moonlight shining through the partially opened blinds. Brennan was just on her way to his bedroom when she saw him, sleeping heavily on the couch.

Brennan rolled her eyes; she couldn't remember how many times she had reminded him not to fall asleep on the couch. Knowing he would wake up with a horrible back again Brennan knew that she needed to wake him. On her tip toes the scientist crept over to her sleeping partner with a giddy smile on her face, "the reaction will be most enjoyable," she thought to herself as she quietly leaned over the sleeping man.

She took just a moment to truly appreciate how calm he looked; Booth was always so tense. It was like he was truly himself when he slept. Brennan shook her head. She was getting distracted.

Focusing her mind back on the task at hand she slowly leaned forward, her hands hovering over his shoulders. Taking a deep breath she grabbed his shoulders and shook while exclaiming, "Booth wake up!"

What happened next, Brennan can honestly say she would have never calculated to have happened. As soon as her hands made contact with his shoulders and her voice made contact with his ear drums, Booth's eyes flew open, and his body moved instinctively. It all happened so fast that the scientist barely had time to observe everything that took place.

All she knew was that one minute she was hovering over him, excitement building inside of her as she lunged forward at her partner, and the next she was on the floor beside his couch. Her arms pinned above her head, her back throbbing from being thrown down, and her partner looking like she'd never seen him before.

Booth hovered over her, his expression fierce and concentrated, his knees on either side of her thighs supporting his weight above her, one strong hand wrapped around her wrists as he pinned her arms above her head, and his other hand…in a fist aimed for her face ready for launch at his command.

The worst thing of all though was the fear. Brennan was as brave as they come; she knew how to defend herself and because of this was rarely frightened in dangerous situations. But the look in Booth's eyes, on his face, and simply because it was _Booth, _the entire situation frightened Brennan to no end.

"B-…" she could barely speak and the slight sound seemed to wake her partner up. His pupils were dilated with adrenaline and seemed to decrease and sudden understanding and…horror struck his features. As soon as he realized what was happening, Booth pushed himself off and away from his partner so fast and so hard that he leapt into the air and landed on the wall closest to the arm of the couch.

For a moment, all she could seem to do was lay there staring up at the ceiling which had replaced the horror stricken FBI Agent's face. Her body was tense with fear and anxiety as it laid motionless and her mind reeled and tried to regain its footing.

"Bones…" The shaky voice finally came nearly three minutes later and sounded much like Brennan when she tried to speak and snap Booth out of his daze. His voice seemed to stir her from her trance-like state on the floor.

Blinking, the scientist sat up and rubbed the back of her head while her blue-gray eyes looked around the room before finally landing upon her FBI Agent partner who still hadn't moved an inch from his spot on the wall. When their eyes met, Brennan felt and odd jolt that made her quickly get to her feet and look away from him. His expression was so…so sad; she couldn't bear to look.

"Oh, god. Bones, I…" He was at a loss for words; she could tell. She could also tell that he wanted to run away badly and would have if this wasn't his apartment. From her core all the anxiety and fear stirred within her before it all suddenly came bursting out in other rather annoying emotions: light hysteria, irritation, and anger over nothing.

Her fists clenched, her teach gritted, but she could not speak because of the lump she felt in her throat and the tears that burn her eyes. The world seemed to be spinning for Brennan, she was completely irrational and the sad look on Booth's face only made things worse. She had to get out of there.

Without another word Brennan place the cell phone that was in her pocket on the coffee table, turned and raced out of the apartment, closing the door behind her and not looking back even once. When the door closed, Booth sagged against the wall and slid down to the floor. Resting his throbbing forehead on his knees, he muttered, "Damn…"

The room was quiet except for a light humming and the sound of the rustling of papers. A few more moments of silence went by before the door into the small room opened slowly. Looking up from his papers Dr. Lance Sweets gave a welcoming smile to one of his favorite patients, "Dr. Brennan please come in. What can I do for you?"

Normally he would be opposed to someone just waltzing into his office without making an appointment, but for Brennan it was such a surprise and rare event that he embraced it. Brennan slipped into Sweets' office as if she were embarrassed to be seen doing so, before closing the door behind her.

Immediately Sweets assessed Brennan's facial features and body language. Her facial expression was set as determined trying to seem calm, her eyes were troubled, her hands nervously moving around and never staying in one place, and her body was tense beyond belief. And for some "odd" reason Sweets' mind immediately thought of Booth.

As she sat on her usual place on the couch Sweets moved to his chair he normally sat in. Brennan sighed and looked down at her hands that were laced together and resting on her knees. "Is there something wrong Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked, his tone and expression genuinely concerned as he leaned forward with interest. Brennan looked up, her eyes meeting his as she said, "I…don't usually do this sort of thing…"

Sweets nodded smiling understandingly, "Seek psychological guidance?" Brennan's expression turned momentarily confused and she said, "No, seek advice from someone much younger and less intelligent than I am." Sweets frowned, "Dr. Brennan I'll have you know I have multiple PhDs; I AM intelligent…" he pressed as she argued back, "But your knowledge is illogical and based off of nothing, no hard facts."

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before saying, "Anyway!" Opening his eyes he watched her carefully, "What seems to be the problem?" Biting her lower lip, Brennan looked down, "I think…I may have angered Booth…although he acted completely irrational about the matter and whatever it was that angered him, it wasn't my fault…"

Sweets blinked, Brennan was rambling. She _never _rambled, at least not often. Holding up a hand to silence her he said, "Dr. Brennan…" She stopped and swallowed nervously; he could see tears welling up in her eyes. "Please just…take a deep breath, and calmly tell me what happened."

Sweets' calmness eased Brennan a little as she took a deep breath and began, "Last night…actually…this morning, around 2:30 I went to Booth's apartment to give him his cell phone that he had forgotten." Sweets nodded, not commenting on why she may have not wanted to wait to give him the cell phone till later in the day at work.

She continued, "When I got to the door I just…wanted to surprise him…I thought it'd be fun, I suppose." She shrugged, "Anyway, so instead of knocking I used the key he gave me.."

She paused, waiting for Sweets to comment on the fact that Booth had given her a key to his place, but he didn't. The fact that he wasn't judging every part of her story made Brennan feel a little better so she continued, "I saw him sleeping on the couch and…"

The tears were coming again as she replayed what happened in her mind, "I just wanted to surprise him…I grabbed his shoulder and shook him exclaiming 'Booth wake up!' and as I did….he…" By now Sweets' eyes had widened and Brennan got the feeling Sweets knew what she was going to say next. As if reading her mind Sweets said, "He reacted badly…didn't he?" She nodded, "He pinned me to the floor and had his fist ready to punch me…"

Sweets' back became erect as he sat up quickly, "Did anything happen? Are you alright Dr. Brennan?" he asked urgently. She nodded, "Yes…he realized what he was doing before he inflicted any harm…I just…I don't understand what I did wrong…Booth has never acted that hostile towards me, even when he's been truly angry with me." Her voice was cracking, she was really upset.

Sweets quickly changed his concerned expression to a warm comforting one as he leaned forward to the upset scientist. "Dr. Brennan, Booth is not angry with you," he said simply which earned him a confused look from Brennan who looked so…vulnerable right now. "Please allow me to explain. Military men, such as Booth, are trained for go on minimal to no sleep. When they do sleep, they are trained to sleep very lightly, and sometimes when they don't sleep heavily…well they have a tendency to act violently if surprised awake. It's simply an instinctive survival act, especially for military men who have been in war…such as Booth." Brennan nodded, letting Sweets' words sink in, "So he's not angry with me, he just acted that way because I surprised him?" Sweets nodded happily, he was glad to see her expression slowly regain its composure from being upset. "Exactly." He went on, "It was simply instinctive behavior." Brennan nodded, "It would explain why he seemed so upset afterwards…" The young psychologist nodded earnestly, "If Booth realized what he was about to do to you, in particular, he was probably devastated with the whole matter…and I'm sure your reaction didn't help."

She bit her lower lip feeling bad now; she needed to apologize to her partner as soon as possible. "Now I think perhaps we should expand on this to a few other things I took note of…" Sweets began before Brennan stood. "Sorry Sweets, I gotta go." She hurried for the door, not bothering to listen to his arguments.

Just before she left, Brennan stopped at the door and gave Sweets a sidelong glance, "And Sweets?" Slouched back in his chair after giving up on arguing he gave her a disappointed and defeated look, "Yes Dr. Brennan?" She gave him a small smile before saying, "Thank you." With that she left quickly, closing the door behind her. Sweets watched the door for a few moments, and then smiled.

Her mind was spinning again and her heart beat quickly as she hurried down the hall. Brennan's eyes were focus straight ahead, though she wasn't really paying attention, all she could think of was finding Booth. As she hurried, she ignored the FBI agents scrambling to get out of her way since she obviously wasn't moving for them. She then continued ignoring as they muttered things or gave dirty looks to her.

Brennan could pretty much walk through the building blindfolded since she'd been there so many times for both Sweets and Booth. Approaching the elevator, she looked up for a second to see the numbers above the door counting down. She calculated in her head her velocity and how much time was left for the door to open and she figured that by the time she reached the doors, that they'd already be open. The occupied scientist continued walking toward the doors as they opened and didn't at all notice that someone, who was obviously paying even less attention than she was, walked out of the elevator.

The two collided in a painful and startling thump as occupied people entered and exited the elevator simultaneously. Staggering back Brennan gasped, holding her head which she had hit against what felt to her like a mandible.

Looking up she said, "I'm apologize I…" Her voice trailed off when her eyes landed on an exhausted look Booth holding his jaw and wincing slightly. "Booth…" She quickly stepped into the elevator as the doors closed behind her. Not realizing that he had now missed his floor, Booth watched as Brennan worriedly placed her soft hands on his jaw and apologized for not paying more attention. Their eyes met as Booth wrapped his hands around her wrists and guided them away from his jaw. All was silent in the small elevator as the two just stared at each other in what felt like an endless moment of sadness and relief of seeing each other. "Booth I…I realize now what happened and…I'm…so sorry, I didn't mean to…that is, I didn't know that-"

The FBI agent placed a gentle finger on the rambling scientist's lips, "Its ok Bones. It's ok." She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with remorse and gratefulness. Without hesitation, she immediately hugged him tightly, earning a soft smile from Booth as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against hers, comforting her. They stood like that for a long, calming moment, both with their eyes closed as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Ahem…"

The two jumped back to reality and looked to the opening doors and the source of the noise. Caroline had her eyebrows raised in an amused expression as the two partners pushed away from each other quickly. "We were just um…" Brennan mumbled looking to Booth. "Just uh discussing…the case-" Booth finished, being cut off short as Caroline rolled her eyes as she stepped into the elevator and pressed her button, "Oh don't mind me, Cherie. Whatever you two do is _none _of my business." Brennan and Booth exchanged and glance and as the doors closed a small smirk appeared on Caroline's face.

**SO! What did ya think? Please give us your feedback! :D Oh and btw, Chapter 4 of our story "The Man in the Racetrack" is up so CHECK IT OUT! :P**

**p.s. Who's sad that there's no Bones till April????? I know we are! ):**


End file.
